Gives You Heck
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: This is my second Monsters vs. Aliens fic and it's a Susan/Derek fic with my version of the All-American Rejects song and I hope you guys enjoy it! You'll LOL!


Okay, I've made some changes to that All-American Rejects song, only I changed it to heck. Prepare to LOL if you love this. This is my second MvA fic and it's so cool. It's my first Susan/Derek fic and it's really awesome! Anyways, I hope you guys like it! Enjoy!

* * *

Gives You Heck

by: Terrell James

One day on the ship, Susan looks at a picture of Derek and thinks about how she could've gotten married if he didn't think about being famous and that she didn't need him after she saved the world from peril. She took out a marker and decides to draw a mustache, beard and goofy glasses as a meaning for thinking about himself rather than Susan's feelings and support. She wrote on his forehead saying, 'You are such a dork!' Dr. C walked across the room and saw Susan holding a picture of Derek and looked slightly agitated about it.

He asked, "You looking at Derek?"

Susan turned around and saw Dr. C standing behind her and answered, "Yep. I thought he was sweet and kind to me. Looks like he's thinking about his career rather than me. It's like I don't even know who he is anymore. Lately, I don't care who he is anymore."

"Well, hey, you don't need him anyway. I mean, it was funy when you humiliated him in front of everyone." said Dr. C.

"Yeah, it's true. He deserved it for being so career-crazy."

"He's got some nerve just not focusing on my needs!" Bob exclaimed.

Dr. C and Susan turned around and saw Bob standing there, looking so jaded about Derek, only mistaken by Susan's so-called fiancee. Susan laughed softly and said, "Bob, he's not focusing on _my _needs, just so you know."

Bob gasped shockingly and asked, "He cared less about you, too? That is so not like him, that jerk!"

"Oh, come on, Bob. He's a guy and you're one, too. You know that." Dr. C. explained.

"How would you know?" Bob asked.

Dr. C stared at Bob, looking anoyed by the conversation knowing that Bob is already a boy, but acts as if he's a little rebellious, but Bob saw Dr. C's annoyed, 'you get my point' glare and understood it quickly.

"Okay, Doc. I get the point. You don't need to give me that glare. It's totally freaking me out." Bob said.

Dr. C scoffed and said, "No, actually...you freak _us _out."

"Well, I never!"

"Okay, guys. Let's calm down here. This is Derek we're talking about here. Maybe we should give some kind of message to let him know that he's an insensitive jerk he is for focusing on his career." said Susan.

"Brilliant idea!" Dr. C exclaimed.

"But how are we gonna do that?" asked Bob.

"Simple, we just do a music video and send it on the internet." Link said, as he overheard the conversation.

They all turned around and saw Link standing in the room, looking all laid-back and cool, with his arms crossed. They all liked the idea and agreed to try it out.

Later on, they got a videocamera and thought that they should sing a song to give a shout-out to Derek. Link and Dr. C brought out the CD Player while Susan got the camera and Bob was playing with his eyeball. Link turned to Bob and asked, "Hey, one-eyed eye-baller, help us out, will ya?"

Bob came over to Link and asked, "What kind of help do you need?"

"Can you bring in a few CD's from my room, please?" asked Link.

"Oh, sure! Where is your room?"

Link sighed exasperatedly and said, "In the third room next to yours and Dr C's, for the ten millionth time."

Bob quickly went into Link's room and brought out 4 of Link's CD cases and brought them all to the room. Link and Bob were browsing through the CD's and found one that rocks the house.

Link put the CD in the player and turns it on while Susan got the camera ready. Susan asked, "Are you guys ready?"

"We're very ready!" exclaimed Link.

"Yeah, it's time to show what a jerk Derek is!" Bob exclaimed.

"Doc, put in track 5."

Dr. C put in track 5 and plays a rock song that most describe it very amusing and spunky. Susan looked at the camera and records it with a little introduction saying, "Derek, if you're watching, this is for you."

Then, Susan started to sing the first part of the verse.

_I wake up every morning  
With a big smile on my face  
And it never feels out of place  
And you're still probably working  
At a nine to five pace  
I wonder how bad that tastes_

_When you see my face  
Hope it gives you heck  
Hope it gives you heck  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you heck  
Hope it gives you heck_

Then, Bob and Link started to sing the next part of the song.

_Now where's your picket fence, love  
And where's that shiny car  
And did it ever get you far  
You never seemed so tense, love  
I've never seen you fall so hard  
Do you know where you are_

_And truth be told I miss you  
And truth be told I'm lying_

Then, everyone joined in to sing the chorus in front of the camera.

_When you see my face  
Hope it gives you heck  
Hope it gives you heck  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you heck  
Hope it gives you heck  
If you find a girl that's in a whirl and keeps you in check  
If she's a fool you're in a wreck  
Hope it gives you heck  
Hope it gives you heck_

Susan and Dr. C started to sing the second verse, not as a duet, but as a rock band duo.

_Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself  
Where'd it all go wrong?  
But the list goes on and on_

_And truth be told I miss you  
And truth be told I'm lying_

_When you see my face  
Hope it gives you heck  
Hope it gives you heck  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you heck  
Hope it gives you heck  
If you find a girl that's in a whirl and keeps you in check  
If she's a fool you're in a wreck  
Hope it gives you heck_

_Now you'll never see  
What you've done to me  
You can take back your memories  
They're no good to me  
And here's all your lies  
You can't look me in the eyes  
With the sad, sad look_

_That you wear so well_

Dr. C, Bob and Link came to the camera and sung the chorus with their rock star faces.

_When you see my face  
Hope it gives you heck  
Hope it gives you heck  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you heck  
Hope it gives you heck  
When you find a girl that's in a whirl and keeps you in check  
Then she's a fool you're in a wreck  
Hope it gives you heck_

Then, Susan and the others finished the song with their faces in front of the camera, looking very mischeivous.

_When you see my face  
Hope it gives you heck  
Hope it gives you heck (Hope it gives you heck)  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you heck  
Hope it gives you heck (Hope it gives you heck)  
When you hear this song and you sing along, boy you better check (You better check)  
Then you're the fool, I'm just in a wreck  
Hope it gives you heck (Gives you heck)  
_

_When you hear this song  
I hope that it will give you heck_

_You can sing along  
I hope that it puts you through heck_

Everyone was cheering and laughing with each other because they were having so much fun making the video dedicated as a message to Derek. Susan exclaimed, "That was awesome, you guys!"

"Yeah, so now you can tell what a self-center turd that weatherman is!" Link exclaimed.

Bob asked, "So, when are we gonna send it to the internet for Derek to see?"

"Let's do it now!" Susan exclaimed.

Later, they were on the computer, uploading the video to YouTube, hoping that anyone will see the video. A few days later, they checked on YouTube and saw that they had 45,000 people seeing the video and 200 favored it. When Susan looked at the message boards for the video, it had one message that says, 'Weatherman', which is Derek's profile.

She clicked on the message and reads: "Susan, when I saw that video, I felt as if I deserved that. You deserve to be treated with dignity and respect. I hope you give me another chance, because I'm planning on doing a survey on big monsters. And if it works, they'll totally put me in the map. I'm talking a $50 million dollar deal on 'Good Morning America', probably give me a job as a new journalist and a celebrity that will actually pay me! And, not only that, they're also gonna give me a deal as a news anchor. This is gonna be GREAT!!! So, you wanna come on my show?"

She scoffed and rolled her eyes like he's still thinking about his career because he's super-obsessed with what he wants and not what Susan wants. So she clicked 'reply' to the message board and replies with a note saying 'No way! I am NEVER gonna be on your show because you always talk about your career. Thanks, but no thanks. I will never be on your anchor seat. So with that being said, We're through! You can put that on your forecast and predict it!'

Then, she click it and felt pretty good about herself. She thought it might give Derek a second chance, but he still haven't changed a bit. After making the video, she felt very happy that she did it and she's over Derek for good.

* * *

Okay, was that awesome or what! Feel free to read and review this fic, please!

--A.F. '91


End file.
